Let's Have An Affair
by CraziBitchesMHAndT
Summary: Life as a singer isn't easy. Life as a business woman also isn't easy. Working for your boss, who coincidentally is also your childhood friend... that isn't easy either. Read to see how the girls deal with life as secretaries of the boys. Rated T for sexual references over time and bad words. It might change later... XD Website: lhaa . wikia . com (no spaces)
1. Work Affairs

**CBM: Heyyooo. Starting a new story again because I can't decide on what pairing to give you for the life of a secretary and personal assistant. So I'm doing the same thing I did for the troubles of high school and making another story with them in high school –in here I guess in an office- and with a different plot. :)**

**Warning: Serious use of bad words in this chapter. **

* * *

Tenten sighed as she got into her car. She didn't know how she juggled being a singer and still a workingwoman. If it this hard for her, how hard was it for the boys who _owned_ the businesses?

She got out of her car and went inside the little restaurant that she discovered a little while ago to get some food for her and her boss.

"Hello, Tenten." The waitress said.

"Hi, Stacey," she replied. "Um, can I get one black coffee, a latte, and two grilled cheese sandwiches to go, please?"

"Okay," she said winking. "So that's ten dollars and twenty eight cents." She told her brightly.

Tenten smiled back at her and gave her a ten-dollar and five-dollar bill.

'_**Did she just wink at you?'**_

'_I think she did.'_

'_**Well, you know what I think? I think she thinks you're a lesbian.'**_

Tenten shook her head and waited. A little while later, Stacey came back with Tenten's things.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Tenten."

I took my things and then got into my car and drove to work.

Upon my arrival, I groaned loudly before getting out of my car; I hated work sometimes. It was twenty past seven. The boss and I could eat and then get to work at eight.

When I got inside I noticed barely anyone was there.

'_Hmph, bunch of slackers.'_

I took the elevator and took a sip of my latte. When I got into the boss' office, it was only then I noticed something was written on my latte cup.

**Call me.**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**-Stacey**

'_I guess she really did think I was a lesbian.'_

'_**Told you.'**_

'_Shut it.'_

* * *

"Morning." Tenten said as she sat down.

"Tenten," he said nodding his head, not looking in her direction in favor of continuing his vigorous typing on the computer.

She continued sipping on her latte, waiting for him to look up. When he didn't, Tenten started sipping louder before she was like "screw it" and started to eat.

She put her feet on his desk –thankful that she was wearing pants and raised her eyebrow as she waited for him to look at her.

Half way through the first half of her grilled cheese sandwich, he looked up.

"You brought food?"

"No, I'm just eating and drinking the air. Tastes like grilled cheese and latte today." She said sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Tenten."

"I don't know how you think I wouldn't get sarcastic when you're asking stupid questions, Sasuke."

He sighed. "Thank you for the food." He said.

"You're welcome." She responded, putting the bag in his reach.

He took a sip of his coffee and sighed happily.

"God, I needed that."

"I know; it's why you love me so much."

Sasuke smirked. "Sure, Tenten. Whatever makes you happy."

She glared at him before grabbing the bag and his coffee back from him.

"H-hey!"

"Apologize." She stated firmly.

"For what?" He asked incredulously.

"Insinuating that you don't love me."

Sasuke sighed loudly. "You always do this shit."

"I know I always do this."

"Fine, fine, fine…" Sasuke got up and went around his desk.

He leaned down and touched her face fondly –which earned him a raised brow and an amused smile. "Tenten…" he sighed again. He didn't continue speaking though.

He grabbed the coffee and paper bag with the sandwich from Tenten and ran out his office.

"H-hey! Y-you-ugh!" She shouted. She wasn't even going to try to go after him, if not for the fact that she was in heels, the fact that she was just too lazy to do so.

Instead, she grabbed her phone and messages him.

_Tenten: I hate you._

_Sasuke: No, you don't._

_Tenten: I don't hate you but I still hate you._

* * *

_*With Hinata*_

* * *

Hinata groaned in frustration in her car as she waited for the traffic to clear up. There was an accident an even though it wasn't serious they still had to wait for the police to come.

She knew she should've left early but Naruto wanted breakfast so she had to turn back and buy breakfast for him.

It was forty past seven and she had to be at work for eight.

She was about to sigh again when she saw that the traffic was moving.

'_Finally,'_ she thought as she continued driving.

It took her only fifteen minutes to reach the firm and she hurried to reach Naruto's office.

"Sorry, I got caught with-oh!" Hinata said as she took in Serena and Naruto kissing.

"A-ah, Miss Hyuga," Naruto said clearing his throat.

Hinata bowed. "I-I um, got the breakfast you ordered." She said holding up a big bag full of food.

"Breakfast? I didn't order any breakfast." Naruto said.

Serena giggled shyly. "Um, that was me. I thought that you'd be hungry." She explained. "That's why I took your phone and asked Hinata-san to get you some breakfast.

"That's sweet, Serena-chan, but I already ate. You left food at my apartment when you stayed over last night, remember?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." She said. "Sorry." She told Hinata patronizingly.

"Oh, okay." Hinata said. She bowed again and left.

**Group Chat: Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino**

_Hinata: Please tell me you guys are hungry._

_Tenten: Well I just had half a grilled cheese but there is always room for more. I do need to gain some weight._

_Sakura: Hinata… I'm offended. Of course I'm hungry._

_Ino: Well, I'm on this new diet and I don't really want to eat a lot._

_Tenten: Really? Does this 'diet' consist of BS? Cause that's what it sounds like. _

_Ino: Fuck you._

_Tenten: :D Please and thank you._

_Hinata: Can you guys come to my office?_

_Tenten: Sure. On my way._

_Sakura: I'll see what I can do._

_Ino: I'm coming but I still want to keep my weight in check._

**Group Chat Ended.**

Hinata sat down as she took out the food and placed it on her desk. It was enough for Naruto and her –aka enough for four people.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

'_Fucking work… fucking shit…. Fucking Neji.' _She thought as she started sorting papers.

'_**Ooh, fucking Neji.'**_

'_Shut up, slut.'_

'_**Fine.'**_

She woke up feeling good, feeling happy for once and all of that was flushed down the fucking toilet when she came across a huge pile of papers on her desk with a note from Neji.

**Fill these out and have them on my desk by four.**

**-Neji**

No please, thank you, not even a fucking smiley. She knew if she told Tenten about his lack of smileys he'd be fucked in the ass without any lube but she couldn't possibly do that… unless he pissed her off any more than he already did.

She was halfway through the pile when her phone vibrated with the group chat invite and the message from Hinata.

It was either work, or breakfast with the girls. It didn't long for Sakura to decide which she was going to do. She grabbed her bag and she basically ran through the door.

"Oof!" She said as she bumped into someone.

"Miss Haruno, where are you going?" Neji asked.

"Oh, Mister Hyuga, Hinata invited me for some breakfast."

"Did I say you could go?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Did I ask for your permission?" She asked raising hers as well.

"Miss Haruno…" He said brow twitching in irritation.

"Don't make me tell Tenten about your lack of pleases and smileys." She said threateningly.

Neji opened his mouth, trying to find words, but she knew she won this battle.

Sakura smiled as she thought about it. Tenten was the only thing she had to say to make Neji speechless –him, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Bye." She said before walking off.

* * *

_*With Ino*_

* * *

Ino was outside of the office when she got the message from Hinata.

'_Should I go in or not?'_ She thought as she looked at her reflection from the mirror.

She was about to get out of the car when she saw Shikamaru standing at the front door.

"Do you plan on coming inside?" He asked in a lazy drawl. Yes a lazy drawl. "I have some work I'd like you to do."

"I would but Hinata invited me to breakfast and I didn't eat dinner last night so…" She trailed off smiling before closing the door, putting on her seatbelt and driving off.

"Ugh." She said as she drove.

_Shikamaru: I'm going to fire you._

_Ino: But not today?_

_Shikamaru: Not today._

Ino smiled as she continued on her way to Hinata's.

* * *

**CBM: Yah. Review please?**


	2. A Singers Affairs

**Yeah, so… I've decided on the pairings so if this_ isn't_ the pairing you wanted, go and read The Life Of A Secretary and P.A. but if this _is_ the pairing you wanted… still go and read that just because. :D**

* * *

"I can't believe Serena did that to you." Tenten said putting a piece of grilled meat in her mouth. "And I don't mean to go off topic but where did you get this? It's like… _yes_." She said in awe.

Hinata laughed. "There is this two year old restaurant on SoHo Street."

"I need to hit that place up. It this where Weekly Idol learned to cook their meat?" Sakura asked as she devoured half of the plate in under a minute. "So, how is Hanabi? Didn't you say she was going to be looking for a job?" She asked.

"Yeah, she says she doesn't want me to help her, though. She wants to try doing it by herself before she quits and goes to Tenten." Hinata told them nonchalantly.

"Hey, Tenten, are Saki and Itachi still acting like if they both don't like each other?" Ino asked.

"Actually," Tenten put her chop sticks down, "I don't know. It's been a week since she last called me."

"Maybe they took a long vacation." She said grinning.

"Ino, don't be crazy!" Sakura shouted at her. "They probably just went back to his place. Oh!" Sakura and Ino high-fived before they both continued eating.

"You're both idiots." Tenten told them while Hinata nodded along.

After a while, Hinata spoke up.

"Thanks for this, guys." She said. "We should make this a tradition."

"Yeah we should." Tenten agreed. "And don't worry, Hinata, we'll always be there for you."

"In movies, this would be the part where you two break out in tears." Sakura said.

Ino nodded. "And then kiss. Oh!" They high-fived again.

Tenten and Hinata shook their heads at the two while Sakura and Ino started stealing the meat from their plates.

…

About two hours after the girls went back to work, Tenten's, Hinata's, Hanabi's and Ayame's phone's vibrated.

_Manager: Come down to the studio._

Not a second later there was another message.

_Manager: What are you doing?"_

_Manager: Eating?_

_Manager: Sleeping?_

_Manager: What are you guys doing?_

_Tenten: I'm on my way! *running man emoticon*_

_Hinata: Me too!_

_Ayame: Me three!_

_Hanabi: Coming!_

_Manager: Okay._

There was no message for a couple of seconds but that didn't last long.

_Manager: Where is Saki?_

_Manager: Do you guys know?_

_Manager: Seriously, where is she?_

_Tenten: I'll get her! *two more running men emoticons*_

_Manager: Okay. :D_

Tenten sighed. Their manager needed to wait a little while in between texts.

She got up and went into Sasuke's office.

"Hey, I'm leaving." She told him.

He looked up. "Why?"

"Our manager said to come down to the studio so I'm guessing it's either a new song or a concert."

He nodded but didn't say anything else so Tenten stuck out her tongue at him before leaving.

* * *

_*With Hinata*_

* * *

"Geez, Manager-san, can text so quickly." She rose and went to Naruto's office.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" She said knocking on the door.

Naruto and Serena rushed to gather their clothes off the floor and get presentable.

"Uh! Just a minute, Miss Hyuga!"

"Um, I don't really need anything. I just came to tell you that I'm going down to the studio so if you need me, I'll be there."

"O-okay! See you tomorrow!"

With that, Hinata walked off.

* * *

_*With Ayame*_

* * *

Ayame rolled off of her bed and hopped into the shower. She had planned to stay in bed and eat but apparently, her manager didn't feel the same way. She sighed as she rushed to get dressed and make it down to the studio.

She hated but still loved being a singer.

* * *

_*With Hanabi*_

* * *

"I've got to go, Akane." She told her.

"Okay," Akane replied. "See you later."

"Bye!" Hanabi said before dashing off.

Akane took the remainder of her food before she left herself.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

Tenten just strolled into Itachi's Corp. and went to look for Saki. She rode the elevator up to her floor before going to knock on her door.

"Come in." She heard.

"Saki! Here you are–wow, you look terrible." She said as she came to a stop.

"Gee, thanks." Saki told her.

"Sorry… but you look tired and weary."

"That's because I am. My aunt –if I should call her that- well, her husband is in the hospital and she gave me the task of babysitting her four kids!"

"Oh, you poor thing."

"Exactly." She sighed. "By the way, what are you doing here? You usually call." Saki said as she started to look for my phone. "Where is my phone anyway?"

"Um, Manager-san said that we were needed at the studio so I thought I'd come for you."

"Oh, thank you. I can't seem to find my phone. I probably forgot it home."

"Come on. We're probably going to be the last one's to arrive."

* * *

_*At The Studio*_

* * *

"Manager-san! I'm here!" Hanabi shouted as she walked into the studio.

A few minutes later Hinata walked in.

"Yo." Hanabi said when she saw her.

Hinata shook her head. "Hello, Han."

"You came alone?"

"Yeah, the others should be here soon."

Five minutes later, Tenten and Saki arrived. "Sorry we're late!" They said rushing in.

"Don't worry about it." Hinata said where she was on the floor playing cards with Hanabi. "Ayame's not here yet."

Just as she finished saying that, Ayame rushed inside. "I'm here!"

"Speak of the devil." They all said at the same time.

…

The meeting took an hour and a half, much to Ayame's displeasure. She could've been home, eating.

"So come in again and eight so we can start recording the song. Then, after, we'll give your dance instructor a week to come up with a dance for it."

"A week? Is that enough time?" Hanabi asked.

"That's what the boss said to do."

"Funny considering it took him nearly four months to get this song." Hinata said.

Their manager shrugged. "See you ladies tomorrow." He said before taking off.

"So, Han, how's the job hunting going?" Hinata asked.

"Fine," she mumbled before dragging Tenten behind.

"Unnie, I need a favour."

…

Tenten and Hanabi strolled into the Uchiha Corp. and immediately went towards Sasuke's office.

Tenten knocked because she knew Sasuke had literally no dignity at all.

"Come in."

They both walked in and Tenten tried her hardest to make her face look innocent. She tried very hard.

"Tenten why are you giving me that seductive look?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised.

Hanabi laughed and Tenten sweat dropped.

"Sasuke, can Hanabi work here?" She asked.

"Um… what would she do?" He asked looking up from his computer.

"Well, since she's still in college and her classes start at nine, she could bring us coffee and lunch. If that's all right with you," she quickly turned to Hanabi who nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. I need a job and this is good. It's great actually."

Sasuke thought about it for a while before he caved. "Okay."

Tenten squealed, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," she shouted before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

She grabbed Hanabi's hand a rushed out of the office while Sasuke tried to figure out why his heart was reacting the way it was from Tenten kissing his cheek.

They've kissed before when they were performing together. But they were performing then, she did this on her own free will.

He shook his head; he didn't need to think about it.

* * *

_*With Tenten and Hanabi*_

* * *

"I can't believe I get to work here!" Hanabi said happily.

"Neither can I." Tenten told her.

"So, what do I do?"

"Okay, since your classes start at nine it's all really convenient." Tenten said. "Sasuke likes his coffee with a lot of sugar. I know that may be surprising but it's true. He says it's the only way he can deal with Naruto. So you should bring it by eight on the dot. He also likes meat a lot. He eats literally anything –besides his mothers cooking- but if you bring him meat, he'll love you forever."

Hanabi laughed. "_'If you bring him meat'._ Like if he's some kind of dog."

"And if you treat him right, he'll be loyal to you." Tenten proclaimed, patting her shoulder.

They may or may not have spent the rest of the day laughing.

...

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Hello?"

"Hi, Neji!" His manager shouted.

"Hello, Manager-san." He said holding the phone away from him.

"Hey, Neji, you just broke up with your girlfriend, right?"

"Um, yes."

"Good, good, write a song about it." She said sweetly.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah!" She shouted again. "Write a song about it, man! Let it all out onto paper! Do it! Bye now! Call me when you're done!" She told him before hanging up.

Neji sighed and rubbed his forehead, the woman was always very loud. He didn't know how Shikamaru put up with Ino.

...

At three o' clock on the dot, Ino's, Mayami's, Kaname's and Sakura phones all vibrated with a text from their manager telling them to go to the SM Concert Hall.

* * *

_ *With Sakura*_

* * *

"Why does this man text so quickly?" She questioned.

She got up and went into Neji's office. "Mr. Hyuga, I've been called down to the studio so don't come looking for me. I'll bring you your files tomorrow if we finish too late."

"Okay."

Sakura walked off as soon as she heard his response and got into her car. She could stop for some food before she went right? She wouldn't take too long.

* * *

When they all arrived, they saw their fellow workers, EXO, their as well.

"So I hear we're doing a joint concert!" Their leader shouted.

"We _are_?" Ino asked going closer to him.

"Down girl." Mayami said which caused the everyone -minus Ino- to laugh.

"Mayami!" She whined. "Why don't you love me?"

"I love you." She told her.

"You do?!"

"Yeah, but you're still man hungry."

"_Mayami!_"

Ino sat down, folded her arms and pouted causing everyone to laugh again.

"Good, everyone is here." EXO's manager said. "As you know, we're having a joint concert. For the next few weeks, we're going to be practicing and promoting it so everyone rest up."

The girls all groaned and the boys sighed.

...

When it was time for them to go home, Sasuke walked into Tenten's office.

"Tenten." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

She gathered up her bag and followed him. "O-okay. Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"Not that I'm against going to your house or anything but why?" She asked suspiciously. "I'm not helping you burying anyone's dead body." She told him.

Sasuke sighed. "U.C. wants to have another song ready for Trouble Maker and we need to begin planning it. Our Manager is going over there right now."

"Okay." She said getting in the car. After a while of driving, she turned towards him. "Are you sure you didn't kill anybody?"

* * *

When they arrived at Sasuke's house, they saw their manager there, just as Sasuke said he would be.

They got inside and Tenten went to make some tea because she was thirsty.

"Here you go." She said putting it down on the table when she was finished.

"So, Tenten," their manager started.

"Hmm?"

"Since you're the_ Sexy Goddess_ we want Trouble Maker's next concept to be super sexy."

"Please don't use that name around me." She said sipping her tea calmly.

"So, Sasuke," he said ignoring what she had said, "we'll get the song ready and then you'll plan the music video, okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good." He finished his tea, nodded and both of them and left.

Sasuke turned to Tenten, "Can you make some food?"

"I knew there was a reason you told him to come to your house." She said getting up and going to his room.

Upon arrival, she immediately went to his dresser and took out one of his T-shirts and sweat pants. She placed her suit down nicely before going into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Sasuke said coming up behind her and hugging her.

"Shut up." She told him. "You're washing the dishes."

He sighed, "Fine." Before he, too, changed and they made dinner. Tenten normally slept over by Sasuke's house when she was too lazy to go home or just too lazy to go home. Tonight was one of those nights. They went towards his room to watch some TV and soon fell asleep. And that was how Itachi found them the next day when he let himself in.

* * *

**CBM: Review please? PLEASE! If you don't I won't write for another month. :D**

** Also read my stories because they're awesome.**


End file.
